


Not the blind date.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Blind Date, First Date, Fluff, M/M, MeetCute, finding eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall has a blind date. and there just happens to be a handsome guy sitting at the bar alone.--Niall mistakes his blind date for someone else. but thankfully they both like to arrive early.





	Not the blind date.

Of course it was a tapas style bar, as Niall walked toward the bar stools thinking he had found the right person. Breathing out, this is what he hated about blind dates. That deep feeling that he was so far out of his element and at any moment could embarrass himself. 

“Really hoping your my blind date.” 

Feeling his knees go weak at the site of deep green eyes. “Hi.. I bloody hell hope so.” 

“Jenny’s friend, right? Luke?” It was there that he saw the smile fade from the handsome man who shook his head slightly. 

“Oh, sorry that’s not me.” 

“Damn, was hoping you would have also been half an hour early and annoyed that the miniature food is 20 bucks a plate.” Offering his best smile as he stepped back hoping to find a place to sit not right beside the mistaken date. 

“Its outrages.. Hey, do you want to sit down for a minute. Im early for my date as well..” 

Looking back at the empty bar stool a few people down and then the one right beside the stranger deciding what did he have to lose. “Yeah, sounds good. My names Niall.”

Sitting down and reaching out his hand, the other man’s hand was so soft when the shook hands. “Harry.” 

It had fallen into place. Harry was around his age and they had gone to neighbouring universities. Happening to have a few friends actually in common it was like he wasn’t talking to a complete stranger. 

“Hey. I know this probably sounds terrible. But want to get out of here? There is a pub just off the high street. Proper food... “ Offering as he pulled out his phone to text the guy he should have been waiting for feeling sorry but this felt more pressing.

“Yeah, I’m so down.” Gathering their coats and settling the bill. Walking close to the taller as they bumped shoulders and shared stories as they walked, about christmas times with family or the time they had gotten stuck in the same snow storm a few years back. 

The pub hadn’t been nearly as full and they had gotten in just in time to order dinner. Niall sat right beside Harry as they talked, and if he wasn’t missing it. Flirting quite hard, taking the chance to reach over and ask about each ring on the man’s fingers. Laughing at some of the stories, like how the goose at the park had almost swallowed one after biting Harry’s finger.

“I mean that’s what you get for telling the bird off. Learned your lesson to not point.” Food now gone and just the frosty glass still full. It had felt like a blur as he grabbed his phone checking the time. 

“God, it’s almost 1!” Wide eyed at Harry who imitated it and then clearly it sunk in quicky. 

“Shoot.. I think I’m about to miss the last bus home. But my friend lives near here.. Guess I could call her up and crash on her couch.” 

Niall bit his lip, taking seconds before he reached out to stop the younger from dialing. “This is actually crazy. I promise I don’t ever do this.. But want to crash at mine. Honestly nothing has to happen. You can sleep on my fold out.” Offering the best he could because he didn’t want to leave that night just yet. But also not wanting to sound desperate. 

He liked the way Harry tilted his head with a shy smile getting a nod. “I don’t mind that.” 

Smiling fully showing off straight teeth, as they fell back into conversation. Harry kept doing small things like putting his hand on Nialls arm and giving it a squeeze as they talked. By the time it was last call they were basically pressed up right against each other taking turns talking against one others ears.

Trying his best to restrain himself from just getting onto Harry’s lap and get a full on snog. “Lets head back to mine” Finally pulling away and getting up, heading out once they had their jackets on once again. This time with the help of the liquid courage he took Harry’s hand as they walked leading toward his place. Glad he got a laugh and their fingers lacing.

Nialls place was small but enough for them to be cozy, the couch looked inviting. More then willing to spend the rest of the night talking with the man he had met at the bar that night. Slowly as the night got on, they got closer. Niall had finally reached over the alcohol having warn off hours ago and sleep was setting in, taking that moment to finally do what he had been wanting since the pub. 

Pressing lips against the darkened pair, instantly lips where pressing back. Even if their makeout session had ended quickly it was worth it just to taste the plump lips. Finally just laying his head on the tallers shoulder, at the crack of dawn they had fallen asleep on the couch. Not knowing that their meetcute would end up being the envy of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to rush this one. i have to be up in 4 hours! eep! have a good day guys.   
> Day 10!


End file.
